


Distraction

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Another Life - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Niko is anything but immune to Cas’s distractions
Relationships: Niko Breckinridge/Cas Isakovic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greycoupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/gifts).



> Happiest of holidays! I hope you enjoy!

The shooting range was quiet, save for the reports of one weapon sounding in quick succession then echoing through the air, dropping off into whispers, then vibrations. Niko knew the tight pull of Cas's shoulders, the color of her hair, even if it was newly chopped off. Cas didn't need to turn around. By now, Niko knew every inch of her face by heart, by sight, by touch. She wasn't surprised to see the target with a single, slightly expanded hole shot through the center. As if Cas knew she was there--she couldn't have heard her--she took off the ear protection.

"Nice," she said, stepping up behind Cas so that her breath would graze Cas's skin, maybe drive her a little crazy.

Cas shrugged as a reply, and Niko stepped to the space beside her. With fresh targets ready, they put their protection over their ears and readied themselves, almost in unison. It was always a competition. Sometimes that was spoken, most of the time it was not. Nothing came easy with Cas, not their working relationship, not their lovemaking. Even the trust they now shared had been hard won. 

They fired their rounds, and when the muffled thuds stopped, Niko rolled her eyes. Again, Cas had shot perfectly, where at least one of her own shots was off center. 

"You distracted me." Maybe not intentionally, but just having Cas beside her was a distraction all the same

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Cas was smirking. Niko wanted to wipe it off her face--a punch or a kiss, either would do. "Gotta work on your form."

Again, Niko rolled her eyes. But she was quiet as Cas stepped behind her. She felt those oh-so-talented fingers grip her hips and shift her weight as she turned back to the target and raised her firearm. Then, Cas's lips were just behind her ear, whispering, "Don't let me distract you, Niko."

"You are so full of shit." Niko lowered the gun and leaned back into Cas's arms. It felt good there, too good...like she could get used to it. And that scared Niko. 

"Whatcha going to do about it?" Always a challenge. Anything Cas knew how to do well had an edge of combat to it. But that was intoxicating for Niko.

So many responses ran through Niko's head she continued to lean back into Cas's arms, relishing her warmth, her strength. They could have been so much more than they were--if she let it happen, if Cas let it happen. But they both had walls that were seemingly insurmountable.

Finally, she shifted her weight, maneuvering their bodies so that she used Cas's strength against her. She landed on top of Cas, pinning her arms and legs. And still, that smirk remained. 

"That's the way it's gonna be?"

Niko stretched down, close to Cas's face. "Yeah," she said before kissing her, hard. 

Cas responded in kind, she always did. There were always sparks between them; their bodies were made for each other, both strong and willing and wanting. Niko had never met anyone so smart, so determined. She loved the softness of Cas's skin, the smoothness of her lips, but she never knew what Cas was thinking. It seemed likely that she never really would.

"Then let's see how long it takes you to get distracted." Cas flexed her arms underneath Niko's grasp, testing. She kissed Niko again, deep, slow. Niko could have gotten lost in that kiss. She could smell the tang of Cas's sweat, the herbal musk of the oil she used in her hair. It was tempting to let her senses dull, to get lost in the moment.

But someone could walk in at any time--a risk that only thrilled Niko more--and Cas was… she caught her breath. Cas was already surging upwards, rolling Niko back, gaining the advantage.

"You're too easy." Cas had Niko pinned against the wall, knee wedged between her legs and pressing. "Just the way I like it."

Niko could have argued that Cas didn't like anything easy. But she was too caught up in the kisses, in pressing against Cas's leg with her own blooming desire. She wrapped her arms around Cas, pushing her hands underneath her shirt. The muscles in Cas's back were tight, defined. Even without seeing them, Niko could picture how they looked, how they rippled.

Niko let out a gasp as Cas shoved her hand down her pants, touch firm and sure. If she cared that they wouldn't be alone for long, she didn't let on. She was taking her time stroking Niko's clit, teasing her. Niko unbuttoned her own pants, offering more access, to which Cas responded by pushing two fingers inside of her, grinning as she did. When she curled them, back, Niko moaned. 

"This why you came down here? What you needed?" Cas whispered, her voice gruff.

"Mmm," was all Niko could manage. No and yes. Had it been? She hadn't expected to find  
Cas there, but when she did… It was hard to think of anything else when Niko saw her, when nights together were just that good. 

"Think I hear footsteps…" Cas fucked her steadily, showing no signs of stopping 

"Fuck, Cas...stop…"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck…" Niko wasn't close yet. A little longer and...but she could hear the footsteps too. She bit her lip, cursing more under her breath before finally shoving Cas away. And Cas...she was laughing silently. Niko could see it in her eyes as Cas got to her feet.

When Cas offered her hand, she took it, pulling up against her weight. As they stood, face to face, Cas held Niko's gaze. She pressed her fingers to Niko's lips, pushing them inside Niko's mouth, and Niko tasted herself, salty and a little tart. 

"See you tonight, Brekinridge," Cas whispered. 

As Cas sauntered away, Niko could barely focus on who had come in. She wanted to slide back down against the wall, to catch her breath. Instead, she did up her pants, hoping like hell no one would notice what a mess Cas left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work


End file.
